1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler systems and more particularly to a low profile sprinkler head having interchangeable nozzle heads to provide different spray patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automatic lawn sprinkling systems, there are problems of damage to the sprinkler heads during mowing operations. In attempts to solve this problem, sprinkler heads have been made which have a so-called pop-up feature which requires a relatively complex and expensive design. In other approaches, removable heads are provided which require removal during mowing. Other considerations in sprinkler systems include the ability to control the sprinkler pattern. Here various mechanically adjustable diffusers have been utilized. One solution to this problem has been proposed by Aker in U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,300 which discloses the use of a portable lawn sprinkling system having sinuously curved hoses which can be bent around flower beds and the like which is disposed only during sprinkling operations. The hoses include openings therealong into which various types of sprinkler heads can be inserted. A sprinkler head snaps into an annular notch in the head stem. LeMoon in U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,409 teaches a nozzle in which a central diffusing element can be adjusted to control the spray and which is replaceable to provide various patterns of spray. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,247 to Healy, a nozzle device is shown in which a variety of nozzle types can be assembled from several common components by removing a screw and positioning the components in a desired arrangement. None of these prior art patents show a low cost and convenient structure which will permit use with a permanently installed lawn sprinkling system having spray heads which can be quickly and easily changed to produce a desired pattern and which may be left in place during mowing operations without damage thereto.